¿Equipo unido?
by elie.23
Summary: Tenten ha sido asignada a un nuevo equipo, en menos de dos años tres equipos ya han solicitado su cambio, ella lo único que quiere es trabajar sola. Pero las cosas nunca son como ella quiere
1. Chapter 1

-Ya no formas parte del equipo, han pedido tu cambio- no me sorprendía en lo absoluto

-Comprendo- hice una leve inclinación

-Me puedes explicar el porque, este es el tercer equipo que pide tu cambio en menos de dos años, pensé que con este equipo por fin te sentirías cómoda- él sabía muy bien el porque y sin embargo seguí esperando que trabajara en equipo de nuevo, como si nada hubiera pasado

-Yo no hago absolutamente nada mas que mi trabajo, si creen que por ser la única mujer del equipo yo tengo la obligación de ser su sirvienta y no su compañera entonces no funcionamos como equipo, ya te lo había pedido antes y te lo vuelvo a pedir, déjame trabajar sola- esa era la excusa mas tonta que había dicho, pero como decirle que ellos eran unos incompetentes

-Sabes que eso no lo puedo hacer Tenten, acaso crees que no se cuales son tus planes. Por favor deja el pasado atrás, ni tu ni nadie podía evitar lo que les paso a ellos- porqué tenía que mencionarlos

-Tú no estuviste ahí, así que no sabes de lo que hablas, pudiste haberme dejado ahí con ellos- pudo haberme dejado morir, al igual que ellos

-Sabes que no puedo hacerlo, mi deber es cuidarte, se lo prometí a tus padres- siempre usaba la misma excusa para chantajearme, mis padres

-Ellos no están aquí Kakashi, deja de usar esa estúpida excusa-

-Sabes muy bien porque no están aquí- claro que lo sabía, ellos están muertos

-Podemos hablar de otra cosa, no llegamos a nada hablando de lo mismo- teníamos esta conversación por lo menos una vez al mes

-Equipo 23- _¡¿QUE¡?_

-¡No!- _¿Cómo podía hacerme esto?_

-No tuve mas opción, creo que es lo mejor- _¿LO MEJOR?_

-¿Sabes lo que estas haciendo?, ¿Tú mejor que nadie sabes quien esta en ese equipo?- estaba al borde de gritar

-Por eso mismo lo hago- no me miraba a los ojos

-¿Porque me haces esto?- no podía quedarme en ese equipo

-Ya te lo dije, tienes que dejar el pasado atrás. Esta es tu ultima oportunidad, si con ellos no funciona, entonces tendré que asignarte a un área dentro de estas oficinas, sabes muy bien al igual que yo que es lo que menos quiero, eres de las mejores agentes que tengo, pero sino me dejas opción entonces lo haré- odiaba estar encerrada y él lo sabía, me había dejado sin muchas opciones

-Bien, pero, si ellos son los que piden mi cambio entonces me dejaras trabajar sola- sabía que no había ningún equipo que me quisiera, entonces tendría que obligarlos a ellos a sacarme

-Ya están avisados sobre tu peculiar forma de ser, por lo que están advertidos de no pedir tu cambio- _demonios_

-No entiendo cual es el punto de esto, pero lo intentare- los haría llegar a sus limites de paciencia, los obligaría a pedir mi cambio

-Te estaré observando- no era una amenaza, era un hecho y sabía que no me quitaría la mirada de encima, que haría hasta lo imposible para que me quedara en definitivo en este equipo

-Si, lo que sea- si estaba un minuto mas aquí volvería a pelear, y por mas argumentos que le diera el no entendería. Azote la puerta con fuerza para que supiera mi enojo y mi desapruebo al equipo que me había asignado.


	2. Chapter 2

¿Cómo era posible que Kakashi me hiciera algo así? Él sabía mis motivos por los cuales quería trabajar sola, yo tenía un equipo con el cual encajaba bien, desde el primer día congeniamos bien. Estuvimos 2 años juntos hasta que se nos asigno buscar información en la Aldea de las Olas acerca de Orochimaru y Kabuto, pero nos descubrieron caímos en su trampa y el los mato. Yo me salve o mas bien ellos me salvaron, yo debí haber muerto al igual que ellos, entonces me hice la promesa de vengarlos, no importaba cuanto tiempo me llevara, pero yo mataría a Orochimaru con mis propias manos y no descansaría hasta lograrlo, el merecía morir de la manera mas dolorosa que se pudiera, en mi mente ideaba cada una de las torturas que le haría cuando lo tuviera enfrente, le haría sentir todo el dolor que he sentido yo en todo este tiempo. Pero Kakashi me descubrió y ahora trata de mantenerme ocupada, he logrado investigar, sin embargo no ha habido mucha actividad y se que planean algo a mi habitación en el sector 40, donde estaba mi ahora antiguo equipo, mis cosas ya estaba afuera del que hasta esa mañana era mi habitación.

-Bueno, al menos se tomaron la molestia de guardar mis cosas en mi maleta- sabía que para ellos era mejor sí no estaba mas tiempo del necesario ahí, tome mis cosas y me dirigí a la sección 23. Mi teléfono vibro.

 _¿Equipo nuevo?_

23

Sabía que no habría otro mensaje y mi teléfono sonó

 _-Dime que es mentira-_

-Hola a ti también- conteste con sorna

 _-¿Cual hola?, ¿Porque el 23?- se escuchaba entre sorprendida y molesta, ella también sabía lo que significaba_

-Ordenes de Kakashi- y el mejor que nadie sabía que una orden que daba Kakashi no se cuestionaba

 _-Pero ellos están ahí-_ puse los ojos en blanco

-Acaso ¿Crees que no lo sé?, se lo dije a Kakashi y me dijo que tenía que dejar el pasado atrás, que este cambio me haría bien-

 _-Aveces es demasiado cabezota nuestro jefe-_ no podía decir lo contrario

-Te dejo, ya llegue. Hablamos después Sakura- termine la llamada y dando un ultimo suspiro toque la puerta. Frente a mi había una puerta metálica con el número 23 en color rojo. Se podían escuchar el ruido de una silla moviéndose y los pasos acelerados en el corredor y la puerta por fin fue abierta.

-Tu debes ser Tenten- frente a mi estaba un chico aproximadamente de mi edad pero mucho mas alto que yo, de cabello rubio y ojos azules, con una enorme sonrisa pintada en la cara

-Naruto ¿Quien es?- Naruto se hizo a un lado dejando ver a otro chico de la misma estatura que Naruto de cabello castaño recogido en una ligera coleta y de ojos color plata, debía ser el primo de Hinata tenían los mismos ojos, pero no recuerdo su nombre.

-Neji, esta es Tenten- así que ese era su nombre

-Planean dejar a la visita afuera- intervino Sasuke, nunca lo había conocido en persona pero sabía quien era, cuando sus ojos conectaron con los míos todo dentro de mi se removió, se parecía tanto a Itachi. Desvíe mi vista a cualquier lugar en la pared.

-En eso estaba Teme, adelante pasa Tenten- Naruto hizo una leve reverencia y me dejo pasar.

-Eres una dama bastante peculiar, según lo que dice tu informe- me dijo un muchacho que estaba sentado en un sillón de cabello negro y piel pálida, apenas y entre en la sala de estar-

-Sai, esas cosas no se dicen y menos aún cuando apenas ha llegado- le contesto otro muchacho que estaba sentado también, cambiando los canales de la televisión sin voltear a verme.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo a ti también Shikamaru- conteste

-Problemática- apago la televisión y volteo a verme

-¿Porqué no nos dijiste que ya conocías a Tenten?- dijo Naruto

-No me preguntaron- así de simple como siempre era sus respuestas a preguntas simples

-Tu habitación es la 3- dijo sin mas Neji, entregándome la llave. La tome y sin mas me dirigí a la que seria mi nueva a habitación

 _-Vaya que es habladora- creo que fue Sai_

 _-Simplemente no la molesten- contesto Shikamaru_

Mi habitación era del mismo tamaño que la anterior, las paredes estaban de un color ligeramente celeste, con una cama y un armario, puse mi maleta en la cama y comencé a acomodar mis cosas, no eran muchas pero por lo menos me hacían no pensar en los que eran mis nuevo compañeros y lo que me esperaba de ahora en adelante. Hasta que tocaron la puerta.

-Adelante- había terminado de guardar mi ropa y estaba guardando mis armas en el ultimo cajón del armario

-Tenten, venia a preguntarte si ¿quieres cenar con nosotros?- pregunto Naruto, pero antes de contestarle sonómi celular

-Tente-

 _-Estamos afuera, vamos a cenar-_

-¿Es una pregunta?-

 _-¿Acaso sonó como pregunta?-_

-Sabes, a veces suenas igual que Sakura, Ino-

Colgué antes de que me contestara, pero aún así escuche el chillido de Ino

 _-¿Cómo se atreve?, Tente te matare-_

-Lo siento Naruto, pero las chicas vinieron por mi-

-Entonces ¿si hablas?-

-Claro, porque no lo haría- lo mas seguro era que creyera todos los rumores que mis otros compañero decían sobre mí

-No, por nada- se rasco la cabeza con nerviosismo

-¡TU!- Ino había hecho a un lado a Naruto

-¿Quién te dejo entrar?- dije con fastidio y su enojo aumento aun mas

-Pequeña panda desgraciada, como te atreves a compararme con la frente de marquesina- su dedo me apuntaba acusatoriamente

-¿Qué dijiste cerda?- genial ahora Sakura también estaba dentro de mi habitación

-Pueden dejar de hacer tanto escándalo- dije tranquilamente

-Me comparaste con esta- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo y Naruto se río levemente

-¿Ya podemos ir a cenar?- dijo Temari desde la puerta de mi habitación

-Vamos- me despedí de Naruto con un asentimiento y seguí a Temari mientras Ino y Sakura venían detrás aun discutiendo


End file.
